


Humming Snakebird

by MissTantabis



Series: Fantastic Smut Beast Week Feb/2018 [6]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Beast Kink, Day Six, M/M, Voyeurism, fantasticsmutbeastsweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 16:32:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13744911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissTantabis/pseuds/MissTantabis
Summary: Blue is acting weird, and Newt has to introduce Gellert to an Occamy’s mating habits.





	Humming Snakebird

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everybody, we are on day six of the [Fantastic Smut Beast Week](https://fantasticsmutbeastsweek.tumblr.com/). Today's topic was Beast Kink and thus something, which really forced me to move outside of my comfort zone. I hope the result is satisfying for everybody.  
> Lots of love, Miss T.

Gellert could not work. He was sitting at his desk and stared down at a paper. However no matter how much he tried to write, a dreadful pleading howl and scream filled the air. It strained Gellert and confused him. Finally when half an hour had passed and he still had not managed to write any word, he slammed his quill down and sprang to his feet. “Blue!”, he roared and turned around, “Will you stop doing that?!”

The Occamy, having morphed to the size of a large dog, was coiling around on the ground. Her wings were spread and her head turned from side to side. Her maw opened and she let out these pleading howls. It was an odd melodic howl, however still incredibly frightening to hear. Her body rubbed over the floor and her tail slowly lashed from side to side. She was having a weird smell in her feathers, strong and overpowering.

_ This is strange. _ Gellert had never seen Blue act like this. He had raised this Occamy and thus knew her mannerism very well. But that rolling and screaming… He had never seen it. Why was she doing this? Was she hurt? Hungry? Begging for attention?

Gellert did not know. He called: “Newton, help! There is something wrong with Blue!” Steps could be heard and the magizoologist entered. The red haired man looked at the Occamy for a few seconds. He then started to snicker. “What is the matter?”, called Gellert, “Why are you laughing? What is so funny? Is she sick?”

“Do not worry, Gellert”, replied Newt calmly, “There is nothing wrong with Blue. She is in heat and calls for a mate.” Gellert’s jaw dropped at this explanation. He looked at the Occamy, who rolled around again and howled, wings flapping frantically. Why had he never seen her like this before? Then he remembered: Blue usually was at the other dragons’ warehouse. The chance was high that she usually mated there.

“Now what? How long is she going to behave like this?”

“Probably for a week or more”, mused Newt, “Unless she finds release.” His eyes seemed to glitter at these words.

“And how is she supposed to find release?”, asked Gellert, before Newt jabbed a finger at him.

“Through you, Gellert”, the magizoologist said, “You have to mate her. She knows you the best. She and probably all the dragons do not just see you as a parental figure but also as a potential mate. Come on, fulfil her wish!”

Gellert shook his head angrily. “I am not like you, Newt”, he responded, “I know, you can mate with your beasts, but I am not that type of person. I am not gonna stick my dick into Blue. You can forget that!” Blue whined again and looked at them. Her eyes were pleading and begging. Her musk stung in Gellert’s nose. On second thought… Newt had said this state would stay for weeks. He could do nothing for weeks if she kept interrupting him like that.

Gellert asked slowly: “What must I do? How do you mate an Occamy?” He saw Newt beam positively. Of course he had to know how that works. Gellert sighed low. He had gotten himself into this mess. He better follow through with it.

“Well”, began Newt, “You first have to answer her mating call by a song of your own. And Gellert, you have to put all your heart into this shout. Try imitating the howl she made. But try to make it seductive. I know you are a musician, so that should not be a problem for you.” Gellert frowned. Mindlessly howling and singing were two very different things in his eyes.

He took a deep breath and released it. Massaging his fingers, Gellert murmured: “Okay, here goes nothing.” He then rose his head and uttered a loud, melodic howl. Gellert was trying to mimic one of his songs to get some sense of familiarity into it. It seemed to work for Blue rose her head. She stared at him and made a quiet hum. Her wings bristled.

Newt said: “Start humming as you approach her. Hum in a way that vibrates through your whole body. I noticed you used one of your songs for the howl. Do the same here.” Gellert gave him a questioning look. “Do it”, urged Newt, “Occamies are sensual lovers. Their sexual life works mostly through vibrations. They feel most emotions through their bodies.” He waved him towards Blue.

The Occamy had changed her seize so that she now was almost two heads taller then him. Her hum continued as she gazed at him, body swinging from side to side. Gellert closed his eyes. He then slowly started to hum. He had picked one of his calmer songs. Walking towards her, he heard her purr as she swayed forwards and backwards, seizing him up.

Blue suddenly shot forwards. Gellert gasped as she slowly curled around him. Her humming and purring vibrated through her entire body and he could easily feel it. Gellert cautiously kept humming. Muscles behind scaly walls contracted and gripped him tightly. Blue’s head wandered down towards him and in a slurping motion her tongue licked over his face and chest. A delighted chirp followed.

This time Gellert did not need Newt to explain to him what she wanted. He rose his hands and began to cub against her jawline with his hands. Blue purred and her eyelids half closed. Wandering up her jawline, Gellert reached her neck and continued to rub and massage her there. Blue sighed and a small puff of smoke escaped her nostrils. Gellert smiled, feeling her relax. Maybe this was not so bad after all.

Blue was slowly leaning backwards. Gellert kept massaging and rubbing her neck and jawline. Her body felt warm and dry. The musk overwhelmed him. Blue’s long serpentine body wrapped itself around him and she began to gently ripple her muscles back and forth. The friction felt strange, but not unpleasant. In fact it felt nice in a very weird way.

However she suddenly pressed something very warm and moist against one of his feet. Gellert flinched and halted. What was that? Turning his head, he saw behind him a weird, wet hole in her body. Narrowing his eyes, Gellert could make out lips, half opened. He frozen when he understood what he stared at.

This was Blue’s vagina. And from its slippery wetness, he could tell that she was extremely keen on getting his dick into that hole. Gellert gulped. He knew that this had to follow eventually, however now the prospect almost seemed daunting now. For a short moment he feared he could not follow through with this. Blue seemed to sense his uneasiness for she readjusted her size yet again, making herself and him be of roughly an equal height.

She carefully pressed her head against his neck and purred again. Her wings were rustling as she placed them upon his shoulders. The touch was almost comforting. Gellert closed his eyes. He remembered Newt’s words. Occamies were sensual lovers. They expressed emotions through touches more then sounds. And Blue knew he was nervous. Gellert laughed weakly and ran a hand over her scaly sides. “Do not worry, Blue. I can do this. Just allow me a second to breath, will you?”

She purred and gently nudged his cheek, licking him. Gellert chuckled. “I take that as a yes.” He stood up and walked towards her other end. Gellert was painfully aware how Newt sat there and watched them. He must look like a complete amateur in his eyes. He inwardly thanked Blue for her patience, because he could not help but feel like an idiot.

Gellert took a deep breath and stripped. Shaking of his trouser, he revealed his own member. It somehow had gotten hard from all the friction and rubbing. Gellert had not realised it. His mind had been too much occupied with something else. Newt seemed to notice his worry. The redhead whispered: “Let go. Let your instincts take over. Don’t think it through.” Gellert looked back at Newt and gave a strange nod. He rather wished to embarrass himself alone. Newt seemed to get the hint, because he politely left.

Gellert looked back at Blue. She had changed her size even more so that he could easily hold her between his legs to enter her. “I apologise in advance”, murmured Gellert, “This is probably going to be not as good as you hope it to be.” Blue rolled her eyes and gave him a soft slap with her wing. Gellert took a deep breath. Then before he could even change his mind, Gellert slowly eased himself into her hole.

Blue’s vagina felt strange around him. It was warm, wet and moist. However it was not as long or deep as a woman’s vagina was. And the walls too were moving differently. They pulled and pulled upon his member, pumping it with sharp jabs. Loosening and contracting, they were beginning to milk him as soon as they felt his dick near them. Gellert moaned loudly. He tried to find a hold upon Blue’s slippery, feathery back and finally held onto the part behind her shoulders.

Blue’s wings flared open and she placed the claws she had upon her elbows upon his shoulders, digging into his skin. Blood oozed out of the three, punctual wounds. Her maw was open and she panted and hissed. Her humming had become louder again. Cautiously, Gellert pulled himself out a tiny bit, before he sunk his dick back deep into her. Fausts Teufelspakt! That felt good. Extremely good even.

Gellert moaned as he began to fuck Blue properly. His hips moved and bumped against the snake. Blue’s tail coiled itself around him and her claws held as tightly as possible. She hummed and hissed. As Gellert kept humping against her, fingers deep into her feathers, pulling at a few, she sunk her teeth into his shoulders, growling. They stood there, interwoven with each other like two strange vines.

Gellert groaned. His legs were getting weak. Staggering, he fell down and pinned Blue underneath him. She hissed in something akin to protest. “Are you alright?”, rasped Gellert and the Occamy flicked her tongue over his nose. They were both breathing heavily, bodies singing in union. He could feel Blue’s constant hum. By now a melody mixed itself into it. A series of notes, rising and falling, again and again. Gellert felt the pulls become stronger and stronger. Her body temperature had drastically risen. She seemed almost hot now.

Suddenly Blue’s maw opened and a loud, almost triumphant song filled the air; a wild melody going rapidly up and down, and at the same time the pull around him became so unbearable that Gellert climaxed himself. He too was screaming and panting as he leaned over her, before he rolled himself free. His body was covered in sweat and his legs were sticky with his own cum. He probably had entered most of it into Blue.

Gellert gasped and looked at the Occamy. Blue had changed her seize again and now gently wrapped herself around him, letting him rest on her coils. “Let me guess”, he murmured, “You had a really good time.” She chirped and laid her head on his lap. Looking at him with green eyes, she yawned, before her whole body slacked down and she began to doze.

Gellert yawned. Now that he thought about it, he was just as exhausted. And well, Blue made for a very nice and warm bed. So maybe his work could wait just a bit longer. Actually yes, it could. Gellert closed his eyes and carefully wrapped his arms around Blue’s neck. Using the spot between head and neck as a pillow, he too sunk into deep slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments help me improve my writing and motivate me to keep writing, so gimme all of them.


End file.
